Field
The present disclosure relates to a radiographic apparatus, a radiographic system, a radiographic method, and a storage medium for detecting body movement of a subject when radiography is performed.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, radiographic apparatuses that have two-dimensionally arranged solid-state image sensors using amorphous silicon or monocrystalline silicon have been put into practice. These radiographic apparatuses sometimes have issues that body movement of a subject during radiography leads to blurring in an acquired radiographic image, where the blurring results in deterioration of image quality. Body movement, in particular, often tends to appear in radiography involving a long radiation irradiation time, radiography of a region including respiratory organs and heart and lungs, and radiography of infants.
When body movement occurs, an operator observes a subject being radiographed and immediately checks an acquired radiographic image to determine whether the radiography needs to be retaken. However, the operator may fail to notice body movement in a displayed image because in many cases, a monitor in an imaging room has a limited resolution and displays a reduced radiographic image. The reduced image can be enlarged for a detailed check of body movement, but this operation lengthens an image checking time of the operator. In view of the above, a method for automatically detecting body movement based on an acquired radiographic image has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-82907 discusses a technique in which a plurality of images of a subject taking the same posture is captured when a moving image is obtained and whether body movement has occurred is determined through comparison among the plurality of images. However, since the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-82907 uses pixels for forming a radiographic image to determine whether body movement has occurred, radiography is required to be performed for a plurality of times. This means that body movement cannot be detected in real time.